unseen
by Rider5001
Summary: Finn and Jake set out on an adventure to find a powerful orb, but it's guardian tears a portal that sends the heroes into Aaa. now they must find their way home and stop the guardian from reeking havoc on their world. rating MAY change to M later.
1. the legend

**I realized my first story is going nowhere so I decided to start a little smaller and try to work my way up. Please send me some feedback because without it I will not be able to improve. So here's my second shot at a story.**

**Chapter 1: the legend**

It was a beautiful day in the candy kingdom. The candy people going about their business without a care in the world. Princess Bubblegum was working on some of her experiments in her lab mixing chemicals and writing their results. One mixture caused a small explosion which knocked her into a bookshelf. Peppermint butler rushed in a few moments after the explosion. "Princess! Are you alright?" peppermint butler asked rushing to her side. "I'm fine. I just added the wrong mixture to the formula... hey. What this?" she said looking at a book that had fallen onto her lap. They both looked at the book with curiosity. The book was titled "king of darkness", P.B. looked through it, reading of a powerful being named Nova. She began to skim through until something caught her eye. A section of an orb that was hidden in a desert, " Nexus, this orb was the heart of Nova and whoever possessed it would hold unspeakable power. Thousands have ventured out to steal nexus, all but 9 have fallen to Nova's wrath. When signs of war began to rise Nova had retreated to a desert and disappeared. Reports of a temple in the same desert came in, an anonymous source had revealed that the orb, nexus, was in the temple." P.B. Read silently, "peppermint butler. Would you call for Finn and Jake." she asked, " with pleasure." he said smiling.

Finn and Jake had been in the tree house all day, ice king wasn't kidnapping any princesses, monsters weren't reeking havoc, bandits weren't pillaging villages, there was nothing. "Jake" Finn said laying lazily on the coach, Jake was playing Beemo to deal with the boredom. "yeah?" Jake asked. "this is boring." He replied. Minutes passed before someone knocked on their door. Finn back-flipped off the couch and slid down the ladder with Jake stretching down behind him. He answered the door to see peppermint butler "Finn. Jake. I believe the princess has a quest for you." he said to them. Finn look to his brother, "you know what time it is?" Finn asked. "adventure time?" Jake asked "adventure time!" Finn exclaimed fist bumping Jake. And so began their journey, unaware of what they were getting into.

**The story will progressively get longer but I still need some feedback from you guys so I can get better. Fionna and Cake will be in later chapters. I hope you guys will enjoy this story and remember to review... cookies will be awarded.**


	2. sands of time

**Whats up everyone I was pretty surprised to get any reviews and views at all, but I'm surprised that I did pretty well. So for that I'm gonna try and do a better job on this second chapter.**

**Chapter 2: Sands of Time.**

Finn and Jake rushed down into Bubblegum's lab and crashed through the doors. P.B. Still had the book in her hands when the heroes entered. "hey guys." she greeted them with excitement, "sup P.B. You need our help?" Finn asked. " I have something that should be perfect for you two. There's an ancient temple out in the desert, and inside is a very powerful item that could help advance my research." she explained. "alright cool, anything else?" Finn asked. "Take this book, it should help you locate the temple." she said giving Finn the book. "alright we'll be back with this thing in no time!" Finn said running out the door with Jake.

Jake had enlarged and was letting Finn ride on his back. "alright so where to." Jake asked. "it says here '_in a wasteland where time has been forgotten, the temple stands, protected by it's storm.'_ soooo I guess we just look for a weird desert like PB said." Finn said. They continued on, unaware that unwanted ears had been listening. A goblin had hear everything Finn and Jake said, and he ran off into the distance.

The goblin ran into a cave where bandits fought for loot they had stolen. " Boss! Boss! You gotta hear this." he yelled running up to a man who wore tattered clothes, and had a cloth wrapped around his head. "what is it now? I have no time to deal with you!" he replied angrily. "I overheard this dog and human talking about a temple, I think there might be loads of treasure there!" he said hopefully. "hmmmmm" the boss mused. "Bimbo pack some stuff, we got some treasure to find. Now where are these two?" he asked menacingly.

Finn and Jake were on the outskirts of a vast desert, where the air was cool, and the sands moved like waves on the ocean. It seemed almost impossible. "I think this might be the place man." Jake said staring into the desert. Finn scanned the horizon of the desert until he saw something. "whats that?" he asked pointing at what appeared to be a storm cloud out in the distance. " I dunno man, I think its flashing. Maybe that's the storm protecting the temple!" Jake said excitedly. " then lets go man!" Finn said.

Crossing the desert proved to be more difficult than they had thought. The sand was difficult to stand on, it was constantly moving. It did however reveal why the book had said it was "land where time had been forgotten", every know and then the sands would lower drastically, revealing cities and fossils of strange creatures. It revealed many things that came from the past. They were under the storm now, and the sands threw the heroes around as if they were twigs. After what seemed like hours of being tossed around they had fallen onto a small patch of grass. Finn and Jake took in their surroundings. Behind them was a wall of sand being blown by a powerful wind and in front of them was a large temple. There was a large open doorway that lead into the temple. And only a few torches lit the entrance. Finn quietly took a torch from the wall, and walked inside with Jake beside him.

**Once again I would like to thank all of you guys for taking the time to read this and I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as I do. The cookies are rewarded to:**

**Demigod-girl43**

**Guest?**

**Review and you may get more cookies :3**


	3. Nova

**Hello everyone! Sorry that I did not update in a while, but my brother sold his laptop so I needed a new one. I will try to update more frequently and try to make this story as entertaining as possible. Anyways, I forgot to give the bandit leader a name last time so I want to give you guys a lil heads up before I put his name in. Alright! MOVING ON!**

**Chapter 3: Nova**

Our heroes wandered the hallway with one torch in hand. Darkness surrounded them, and all they could see was the path ahead of them, and the path they just took. The walls crumbled with age and vines grew from the ceiling. A chilling breeze would find its way into the halls every now and then, threatening to blow out their torch.

Jake did not like being in the temple. He felt something strange as soon as they entered the temple, but he could not figure out what. "hey whats that?" Finns voice broke the silence as they came upon a strange pattern on the ground. 5 diamond shaped patterns were in the ground inside a circle, each were slightly elevated. The space between the diamonds were small, but still large enough for someone to set their feet on. A skeleton with no legs lay near the wall his hands extended towards the wall. "this trap is so obvi." Finn said staring at the patterns. Jake was focused on the skeleton near the wall, he looked at where his hand was and saw something written on the wall. "hey Finn check it out," Jake said calling to his brother. "it looks like this guys wrote something before he died. It says '_IT DECIEVES YOU'_, this guy must have had poo brain if it took him this long to see the trap" Jake stated. "yeah, who could miss that? Dumb butt." Finn said kicking his skull. The skull went into the circle where the diamonds sat, landing inches into the circle. The circle dropped, but the diamonds stood still, and the ceiling crashed onto the circle destroying what ever was left of the skull. The heroes jumped back, "OH MATH! The circle around the diamonds was the trap!" Finn yelled startled by the trap, "Man I guess that clue makes a lot more sense now". "I don't wanna risk it, stretch us across?" Finn asked. "Sure hop on brother" Jake said getting on all fours, but he did not stretch. "what the?" Jake was left confused as he tried to stretch. "I can't stretch dude!" Jake said. "well that blows, lets check to see if the diamond pads are safe." Finn said grabbing a couple of bones from the skeleton. He threw one at a diamond, it landed perfectly and the diamond did not move. A couple of seconds passed and nothing happened. "I guess it's safe." Finn said. He cautiously stepped onto one of the diamonds. Once he felt it was sturdy he stepped onto another diamond and jumped out of the circle. "Come on man! I wanna see whats up ahead." Finn said enthusiastically. Jake made his jump out of the circle and the two continued.

A few minutes passed before they saw the same pattern on the floor. "the same trap again? How lame." Finn said preparing to jump onto a diamond. "wait dude!" Jake grabbed Finn and pulled him back. "What? It's the same trap. It's not gonna work on us." Finn said. "lemme see one of those bones" Jake said taking a bone that Finn picked earlier. He threw it at the diamond, and this time the diamond activated the trap. "HA! I KNEW IT!" Jake jumped pleased with his discovery. "Man. This place has all kinds of tricks, we need to be careful." Finn said walking between the diamonds. They continued into the darkness, prepared for any challenge ahead.

()()()()()

The bandit leader and his partner Bimbo awoke inside the wall of sand and could see the temple. Bimbo was a large goblin who looked like he could knock down a building. Bimbo looked at the temple and then to his leader. "what we do Tronto?" Bimbo asked. "I got some magic dust in my pockets. We sprinkle a little on ourselves and we can walk Straight through anything in the way." He explained to him. "Now get up and lets go!" he commanded. Bimbo stood up and Tronto sprinkled him with the magic dust. Bimbo felt lighter and his skin became slightly transparent. "Where bimbo skin go!?" he looked around panicking. "It's the dust fool. This stuff only lasts 10 minutes. Now lets go." he said sprinkling some on himself. They ran into the temple, hoping to find treasure and get out before their time ran out.

()()()()()

"RUN FASTER JAKE!" Finn screamed as he ran for dear life, "I'M RUNNING AS FAST AS I CAN!" Jake yelled. Both were running down a hallway followed closely by a spiked wall, and in front of them a wall was closing. They both jumped for the closing wall and made it past with their lives. "yeah we made it." Finn cheered weakly, exhausted from running. Jake was taking deep breaths and looked ahead. "whoah" Jake gaped in awe. In front of them was a large circular room with torches covering the walls. 12 golden tombs were arranged in a circle around the room. In the center was a small hole where a beam of light flowed from the ground into a hole the ceiling. 6 of the tombs were sending dark clouds into the beam, the other 6 were sending balls of light. On the other side of the room were large steel doors.

Finn stood up and looked back at the wall that closed on them, it was open again, leading back to the exit. Finn returned his attention to the room in front of them. "Do you think the orb is in here?" Finn asked looking around. "Maybe. Let me see if I can shrink down and fit into that hole up there." Jake proposed. Jake shrunk down to size and stretched into the hole in the ceiling. The room was made out of steel and the beam of light ended into an orb right above him. "Yes! I found it!" Jake exclaimed. He grabbed the orb and looked up again. He saw a large pod connected to the ceiling, but he chose to ignore it. He pulled the orb down the hole and showed it to Finn. The orb was about the size of a base ball and had a white glow surrounding it.

Finn held the orb and stared at it for a minute or two. "Alright now lets go take this back to princess Bubbl-". A loud screech interrupted Finn and the sound of feet landing on metal could be heard. Finn drew his sword to fight whatever was coming. They could here footsteps getting quieter and then... silence. "We need to get out of here man." Jake said. "Alright. le-" "BIMBO! GET THAT ORB!" Finn was interrupted again by Tronto. Bimbo charged at Finn, who was unprepared for their attack, and was knocked down. He grabbed the orb and ran back to tronto. Jake tried to use his stretchy powers to get the orb back but to no avail. Tronto took the orb and hid it in a sack that he carried on his waist. "Finish them off Bimbo!" he ordered. "Bimbo crush tiny mans head!" he yelled angrily. Finn drew his sword and Jake stretched his hands into a hammer and mace. Finn swung his sword at Bimbo but it would phase through him every time. "HA HA! Tiny man no touch Bimbo! Bimbo touch tiny man!" he yelled punching Finn. He was knocked back but was still able to stand. Bimbo was preparing to charge again but before he could, a loud bang was heard. The room fell silent. _BOOM_! All 4 of them looked towards the back of the room where the steel doors were. There was now a large dent in it. Another bang came from the door, along with another dent. A fist then tore through the steel doors and opened them to reveal a black figure with glowing white eyes. The person was very humanoid in shape but he did not look like he was human. The person was growling and breathing heavily. Bimbo charged him and threw a punch. The man grabbed his hand and overpowered him. Bimbo pulled at his arm trying to get away from the man. The man kicked Bimbos knee in and punched him. Bimbo slammed into the wall causing a large crack to form. The entire room began to collapse, Tronto helped Bimbo to his feet and slung his arm over his shoulder, they ran for the exit. The man roared at them then turned his attention to the two heroes. Both heroes were prepared to fight him, the man looked around the collapsing room and to the heroes. He reached for a staff that was on his back and drew it upwards. "forgive...me..." the man said slowly. His staff turned into a scythe and he struck the floor in front of the heroes. A portal appeared and sucked both Finn and Jake in. The portal closed and the man walked slowly towards the exit, not concerned for the collapsing temple.

()()()()()

Finn floated in a black void with Jake along side him. Being in that void made him sleepy. He tried to stay conscious as long as he could, but he could not fight it. A bright light appeared before he lost consciousness.

**My hands hurt so much. ;_; ANYWAYS! I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review and I will give you cookies :3 speaking of which. This chapters cookies are rewarded to:**

**FINNxFIONNAc**

**Malik1126**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. losing control

**Hello everyone! I just want to apologize for the wait... I'm kinda lazy. Anyways I just wanted to put this up real quick... so... here.**

"speech"

"_thoughts"_

**Chapter 4: losing control**

**Nova's POV**

"_It seems like forever ago since I fell asleep. The day I tried to escape from everyone, hoping that the corrupted clutches of Sin would not take them in his hunt for me. All I can do is wait until I am given signs that the hosts are ready" _I mentally noted, hoping to keep my sanity, while I looked around the area I sat in.

Nothing but darkness in every direction. They were dreams of course but I could not think straight, something wasn't right. Today was like any other day, however I could not shake the feeling that something was off. These feelings have saved me plenty of times before and I knew that I should pay attention to them. They were stronger today and I felt that I should prepare myself in case something would happen. I waited for hours but the feelings in my gut disappeared. That's when the corners of my vision began to glow red. I knew what this meant, and I knew I could not do a thing to stop it know. The feeling in my gut, my instincts, were taking over my body. When it takes control of my body, all I can do is watch it, or me, go complete a certain objective. It doesn't seem like a bad thing, but when something blocks my path. My body will destroy that obstacle without hesitation, without mercy, and without feeling. And all I can do is watch.

I could feel myself waking up from my sleep, and the red glow only became brighter. I opened my eyes and the first thing I did was look down. Someone took nexus, my soul, and caused my instincts to take over to retrieve it. The pod opened up and I landed on the ground. At this point I was in partial control of my body and I walked to the elevator which was behind the large steel doors. I punched through the steel doors and climbed a floor down. I once again punched through the doors and walked through. I was surprised to see a boy, dog, goblin, and some sort of bandit in the room. Two things stuck out when I came into the room. The boy had a certain glow to him, "_the host is here. Perfect now I have to get him out of here."_ I thought a little annoyed.

The second thing that caught my eye was the bandit, who was stuffing gold from the tombs into his sack, I could feel nexus in there. The goblin charged at me and I grabbed his hand "_how predictable"_ I then kicked his legs and punched him. The problem was that I hit him a little too hard and now the base was collapsing on us. The goblins friend helped him up and began making their way to the exit. It was becoming extremely difficult to stay in control of my body but I still had the host and his dog to deal with. "_I can't leave them here to die and there isn't not enough time left to get him out without my instincts taking control and crushing them." _I thought looking around the room. " _I guess my only option is to send them into the void where they will hopefully teleport to an area that's safe." _I grabbed my staff that was on my back and raised it. "forgive... me..." I struggled to say as my instincts began to fully take control of my body. My staff became a scythe and I brought it down, putting a great amount of energy to open the portal into the void. A portal appeared and sucked the two into the void. I was now in the darkness of my thoughts and above me, a screen of what my body saw. All I could do know was watch and pray. The area turned into a movie theater and I sat down in one of the empty seats. "might as well get comfortable" I said to myself watching the screen.

()()()()()()()

**with Fionna and Cake in AAA**

Ice queen was at it again and once again Fionna and Cake were there to stop her. "Once you are gone there will be no one to stop me!" ice queen yelled as she threw an ice spear at Fionna. She dove out of the spears path "nice try ice queen, but we are gonna kick your butt like we always do." Fionna taunted. Cake was sneaking up on ice queen and pounced towards her magic tiara. Ice queen turned around and began blasting ice at Cake. She screamed in pain as the ice crystals hit her. "bad kitty! No touching my tiara." ice queen laughed as she continued to pelt Cake with ice. "don't worry cake I'm coming" fionna yelled running to help cake. But before she could come close, lightning struck ice queen. She fell to the ground, she was weak but still had the strength to escape from the two heroes. She created a blanket of snow around her and flew off.

"glob it! She got away." Fionna grumbled. She remembered that her sister was still in on the floor and ran towards her. "cake are you all right?" she asked worriedly. "I'm fine sugar. I just need to take a nap." she said. Lightning struck a nearby tree and they could see it fall behind the tree line. "What is that?"

Fionna looked up in awe to see the clouds forming a spiral, and lightning was striking everywhere. From the eye in the storm a beam of light fell. They both ran to a grassy field where the beam of light met the ground. The wind was powerful and a hum can be heard from the light. Suddenly the lightning began to strike the ground where the beam of light was. Lightning was continuously striking the light and a dark portal opened, the wind roaring as air was sucked into the portal. Two figures flew out of the portal and it closed. The wind stopped, the lightning had stopped, and the clouds were nowhere to be found. All was still.

Fionna and cake looked at the place the portal one was. A circle of scorched grass took its place. "hey look over there" cake pointed to the two figures laying on the ground. They walked over to see a boy and a dog. Both were sound asleep. "we should get these two to the candy kingdom. Can you get us there cake?" Fionna asked. "sure. Hop on" she said growing to hold the three on her back. Fionna pushed the two onto Cakes back and climbed on. She looked down at the boy. She felt some sort of connection to him, but she was unsure what it was.

**And this chapter is done. I think I'm getting the hang of this! Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I may not get these chapters as soon as I want but they're coming along. I'm just lazy. :3 Please review and I shall give you cookies, they are yummy. Speaking of which, this chapters cookies go to:**

**Demigod-girl43**

** .549**

**See you next time!**


End file.
